Horus (Riordan)
Summary Horus is the Egyptian God of War and Falcons and is destined to avenge his father's death at the hands of Set. After being released from the Duat, Horus took Carter Kane as his host and aided him in the war against Apophis, later becoming the Pharoah of the Gods after the serpent's defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A normally, possibly High 6-A at full power Name: Horus, "The Avenger" Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: 5000 years old Classification:, God of Falcons and Hunting, God of the Sky, God of War, Patron of the Pharaohs, King of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Possession (Can take on a human host to enter the physical world), Energy Projection (Can create a combat avatar), Enhanced Senses, Flight (As a falcon), Transmutation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can generate anomalies in space to attack his foes), Animal Manipulation (Can control animals that are sacred and attributed to him, such as falcons and griffins), Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level normally (Even in a human host he was able to fight Set with the Red Pyramid), Multi-Continent level at full power (Horus, Osiris and Set are the three most powerful gods of the Egyptian Pantheon after Apophis and Ra, Horus' and Set's ultimate battle was thought to have "destroyed the world") Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Set) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly higher (Is likely far superior to magicians, like his host Carter Kane) Striking Strength: Continent Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class at full power Durability: ''' '''Continent level, possibly Multi-Continent level at full power Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging. Should be comparable to other gods like Bast, who fought Apophis for millennia in never-ending combat) Range: Extended melee range with staff and combat avatar, Country to Continent wide with Storm magic, Multi Universal with the Duat Standard Equipment: His Khopesh sword and a javelin, Ra's Crook and Flail Intelligence: As the Egyptian God of War, Horus is a master of all forms of combat known to the Egyptians all the way up through the modern age, with Carter describing Horus' movements as "perfect" to the point that fighting is less of a conflict and more of a pastime for the god. His ingrained battle instincts allow him to guess the approximate time to sunrise as well as a means to counter nearly any martial technique used against him. In addition, he is a powerful wielder of combat magic, which manifests in his incredibly potent hawk warrior persona, being the most respected of all the Egyptian gods in its usage, leading some to wish that Horus led the pantheon instead of Ra. However, Horus' skill has left him complacent, arrogant, and narcissistic, rarely caring for a strategy outside of simply beating his foes into submission and possessing the hubris to believe that he alone could defeat Apophis in spite of the prophecy and his prior experience in battling the serpent of chaos. In addition, his knowledge of magic outside of direct combat is limited, and thus he can be caught off guard fairly easily. Weaknesses: Horus is complacent, arrogant, and narcissistic. As an Egyptian God, he can be banished deep into the Duat through death or sufficiently powerful magical items. Horus needs a host to appear in the mortal world for any significant length of time and can be destroyed permanently if a magician casts an execration spell on his sheut. His connection to the mortal world becomes weak whenever he is crossing a moving body of water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6